Idiot at 20,000 ft
by Ice-Fire358
Summary: Hidan and Kakuzu are on a plane home after Hidan's mission, but while on the plane Hidan keeps seeing someone on the wing of the plane that only let's him see him.


Portrait of a violent man: Mr. Hidan Maso, twenty-two, a Jashinist with a mission finished. Mr. Maso has just finished converting elementary school children where he spent the last six months converting them to Jashinism. On an evening similar to this one, on an airliner like the one in which Mr. Maso is about to be flown home - the difference that he is going home instead of converting people. Tonight, he's travelling all the way to his appointed destination, which, contrary to Mr. Maso's plan, happens to be in the darkest corner of the Tobi Zone.

It was a dark night as Hidan and Kakuzu were flying on a plane back to their home from a school where Hidan was teaching children to convert to Jashinism.

Kakuzu was sleeping in his chair as Hidan stared out the window, and was sitting at the emergency exit door where the wing was.

Suddenly he saw a dark man with raven black hair and an orange swirly mask, and he was walking on the wing. Then the boy looked at the wing and got on his knees and tried to rip the metal off.

Hidan turned to Kakuzu and shook him, "Hey dumbass, there's some idiot on the wing, and he's trying to take the wing apart!" Hidan yelled

Kakuzu opened his eyes and looked out the window seeing no one there, "Hidan there is no one there," the banker said, going back to sleep.

"B-but I saw someone on the fucking wing!" Hidan yelled, also seeing that the idiot wasn't there.

"Shut up Hidan."

Hidan sat back in his chair dumbfounded, "I saw a little fucker on that damn wing."

He looked out the window and saw the idiot crawl out from the wing and he continued to take the wing apart, "There you are you fucker!" he exclaimed, not taking his sight from the man as he shook Kakuzu awake. "Wake up dumbass he's there," he said, but the man flew off the wing going underneath it again.

Kakuzu once again looked out the window to see no man, "Dammit Hidan stop bothering me!"

"He was there; he just fell under the fucking wing again."

The banker stood from his seat and walked to a stewardess, "Hey can you get me a sleeping pill for my friend he's hallucinating," Kakuzu explained.

"Of course sir," she said getting a small white pill and a glass of water.

When Kakuzu left Hidan looked out the window to see the idiots face right up against the window and he was waving at him. Then the man took his face away from the window and turned around showing his back he pulled his pants down and put his ass against the window.

"You fucking dumbass I'm going to beat the fucking shit out of you!" he yelled, banging his hands on the window.

The man pulled his ass away from the window and crawled under the wing again as Kakuzu walked back to his seat with a glass of water. "Here you go Hidan some nice water," he said, holding the water out to the Jashinist.

Hidan grabbed the water and immediately dumped it on the floor, "I may sometimes be crazy but I'm not a dumb fuck like you."

Kakuzu sighed and turned his head away from Hidan and tried to get a small nap before Hidan 'saw' the idiot again.

The Jashinist looked out the window to see the idiot continuing to take the wing apart. He ripped a piece of metal off and saw colorful lights as he pulled some wires out.

Hidan tried to shake Kakuzu again, but the banker got up and mumbled something about going to the bathroom.

Taking it as his only chance to get rid of the idiot he out his scythe and opened the emergency door feeling the air try to pull him out of the plane. Before he was pulled out he threw his scythe at the idiot stabbing him and making him fall off. "Take that you crazy fucker!" he yelled.

Kakuzu walked back to his seat seeing Hidan almost out the window and pulled him back in, closing the door, and pulled the cold zealot into his lap, "You dumbass now we have to land and get you to the hospital. "Hey can I get a stewardess over her my friend almost flew out the window!"

They landed the plane at a nearby airport and they took Hidan away in a stretcher, taking him to the hospital.

"Hidan you dumbass, you almost fell because of a hallucination you thought was taking the plane apart."

"There was a fucking idiot on the plane Kakuzu, but it doesn't fucking matter anymore." Hidan said, falling asleep from the sleeping gas they gave him.

As they took Hidan away on the left side of the wing was a piece of medal broken off.

The flight of Hidan Maso has ended now, a flight not only from point A to point B, but also from an elementary school after converting children to Jashinism. Mr. Maso mustn't worry about the idiot any longer, for the moment, but only such an idiot can be found in the Tobi Zone.

A/N I've wanted to make this since the fourth of july while i was watching the Twilight Zone marathon and I saw Nightmare at 20,000 feet and I just had to write this. i was also thinking about making more Tobi Zone fics XD.


End file.
